


It Should Be Easy

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [19]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Pushing people away has always been Faith's specialty. Why would that be any different now?
Series: Finding My Way [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	It Should Be Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Angel: the Series  
Title: It Should Be Easy  
Characters: Faith Lehane  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Pushing people away has always been Faith's specialty. Why would  
that be any different now?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own ATS, or Faith. Joss Whedon owns this show and character.  
Words: 163 without title and ending.

Word to use: Climb

FMW # 19: It Should Be Easy

She was never the kind of person to get close to anyone. Especially not a man. She was never the kind of woman who fell in love. Hell, she didn't even believe in love.

She barely believed in friendship. The handful of times Faith that had tried to get close to people, they always screwed her over in the end. She should be used to it.

Being alone, never trusting anyone. It should be easy. But it wasn't. Somehow, some way, he and the others had been able to climb past her defenses.

It pissed her off. It left her feeling bare. It left her vulnerable. Believe it or not, it scared her.

Faith wasn't used to feeling this way. She wanted to go back to not giving a crap about anybody. It was simple, right? All she had to do was keep pushing them away.

Ignoring their calls, texts, all that crap. But why did something inside of her wince at the thought of pushing them away?

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks! <3


End file.
